Four World Heroes (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Four World Heroes is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Akame ga Kiru and Blue Exorcist verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Year 2019-2020). This wiki is inspired by FanFiction author "Superior-Creativity". It is also rated T. Overview When two, unknown godly beings from our universe secretly battle in the continuous cycle of good and evil without the people of Earth (our world) knowing for 10,000 years, warriors from three worlds must unite to combat this threat. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga *Tatsumi **Blue *Rin Okumura **Kuro *Aquila Yuna *Mine *Shiemi Moriyama *Bronze Saint **Lionet Souma **Dragon Ryuho **Wolf Haruto **Orion Eden **Apus Sachi **Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Night Raid **Akame **Leone **Lubbock *Yukio Okumura *Exwires **Ryuji Suguro **Konekomaru Miwa **Renzo Shima **Izumo Kamiki *Shura Kirigakure Allies *Elysium *Sagittarius Seiya *Libra Shiryu *Aquarius Hyoga *Virgo Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Scorpio Sonia *Geki *Raki *Selene *Najenda *Mephisto Pheles *Amaimon *Sam Spartan **Bailey *Chuck Spartan *Jonathan Spartan *Sofia Spartan *Mimi Martinez *Kyle Harper *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Commander Troy Redfield **Lieutenant Madison Harper **Agent Ben Briggs * Prof. Ludmilla Johnson **Dr. Robert Foxworth *Hard Master *Olympians **Zeus **Hades **Poseidon **Hera **Demeter **Hestia **Apollo **Aphrodite **Artemis **Athena **Dionysus **Hephaestus **Hermes *Chiron Antagonists *Nightmare **Berial *Nightmare's Army **Prince Venus **First-Class Almas **First-Class Era **First-Class Mea **Second-Class Saberio **First-Class Tetra **Second-Class Sauk **Esdeath **Wave **Kurome **Run **Seryu Ubiquitous **Bols *Diablo *Gorilla Gorr *Ares *The Rogues **Private Cold **Fire Wave **Boomerang **Deathshot **Moonstone **Plant Queen **Crow **Bebop **Rocksteady *Kraken Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Kenya * Oceania Australia * Antartica Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': The 48 Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, the weakest level of soldiers in her army. *'Gold Cloth': The 12 Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints, the strongest level of soldiers in her army. Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. *'Superior Clothstones': Evolved version of normal Clothstones, with the energy of Ryusei. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The seventh sense that draws out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. *'Godhood': The ninth sense. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. *'Gaia': Teigu (Imperial Arms): Mysterious and extremely powerful weapons that are so rare, only the strongest of warriors are capable of wielding them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them. There are 48 Teigu in all, and they were created from the remains of Danger Beasts that had unique powers, as well as rare metals such as Orichalcum. *'Trump Card': A technique that is said for several Teigu to have a hidden ability, that is so powerful it's considered a last resort. If two Teigu users engage in a battle, both with killing intent, one of them is certain to die. If multiple users are involved, there is a high probability of only one of them surviving. Meister: A person with the knowledge to become an Exorcist. Acquiring the title of Meister is essentially the most basic qualification for becoming an Exorcist. There are five categories of Meister: Knight, Dragoon, Doctor, Tamer, and Aria. The difference between the categories is their style of fighting. *'Knight': A Meister who uses swords to fight Demons. Some Knights use enchanted Demon blades, which have unique abilities and are quite rare. Other Knights are also able to use powerful, long-range magic techniques from their blades. *'Dragoon': A Meister who fights using ranged weapons, such as handguns and machine guns. Some may use specific weapons or ammunition to exploit the weaknesses of certain elemental demons. *'Doctor': A Meister who treats and heals wounds inflicted by Demons, known as mashō. These people typically possess the knowledge of basic first-aid, emergency first-aid, and the ability to treat ordinary injuries. *'Tamer': A Meister who summons and controls Demons known as familiars. It is a natural talent that few people possess. *'Aria': A Meister who fights by reciting verses from the Bible and sacred scriptures. Aria specialize in knowing Fatal Verses which, when recited, exorcise specific Demons. Weapons *Animal King: Lionel *Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot *Chaos Stones *Demon Armor: Incursio *Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract *Fang *Holy Water Grenade *Infinite Uses: Cross Tail *K'rik *Kurikara *Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires *March of the Dead: Yatsufusa *One Cut Killer: Murasame *Roman Artillery: Pumpkin *Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante *Soul Calibur *Soul Edge *Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several OC humans, aliens and gods. Most Mid to Mid-High Tier Characters have Supersonic to High Hypersonic speeds, High to Top Tiers possess Massively Hypersonic to Sub-Relativistic speeds, and the God Tiers possess FTL speeds. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Multi-Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon/Small Planet level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain/Small Island level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Movies Main Article: Four World Heroes: The Movie Sequel Main Article: Four World Heroes: New Adventures Crossover Main Article 1: Four World Heroes x Marvel vs. Capcom Main Article: Four World Heroes vs. Five World Legends Main Article 3: Four World Heroes vs. Four World Warriors Voice Cast Main Cast *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden *Bryce Papenbrook - Rin Okumura *Corey Hartzog - Tatsumi *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Yuri Lowenthal - Pegasus Kouga Secondary Cast *Allison Keith-Shipp - Leone *Amanda C. Miller - Sam Spartan *Brian Beacock - Renzo Shima *Christina Kelly - Mine *Christine Auten - Esdeath *Christine Marie Cabanos - Shiemi Moriyama *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Eden Riegel - Elysium *JB Blanc - Diablo *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukio Okumura *Kate Higgins - Vulpecula Emma *Kira Buckland - Izumo Kamiki *Kyle Hebert - Ryuji "Bon" Suguro *Laura Bailey - Blue *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Maxey Whitehead - Venus *Micah Solusod - Dragon Ryuho *Michael McConnohie - Nightmare *Mona Marshall - Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Molly Searcy - Akame *Stephanie Sheh - Kuro, Aria *Todd Haberkorn - Sagittarius Seiya *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Gorr *Tyler Galindo - Lubbock *Wendee Lee - Shura Kirigakure Minor Cast *Alejandro Saab - Private Cold *Barry Yandell - Crow *Brandon Potter - Jonathan Spartan *Bryce Papenbrook - Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Selene *Cam Clarke - Bebop *Charlie Campbell - Chuck Spartan *Chris Patton - Run *Christopher Sabat - Chiron, Zeus *Chuck Huber - Dr. Robert Foxwell *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Moonstone *Darrel Guilbeau - Amaimon *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu *David Matranga - Wave *David Wald - Geki *Fred Tatasciore - Rocksteady, Hephaestus *Jason Douglas - Ares *Jeannie Tirado - Plant Queen *Jessica Cavanagh - Sofia Spartan *John Swasey - Almas, Bols *Juliet Simmons - Kurome *Kara Edwards - Athena (Earth-Prime) *Kenny Green - Hard Master *Kent Williams - Agent Ben Briggs *Kira Vincent-Davis - Seryu Ubiquitous *Laura Bailey - Era, Lieutenant Madison Harper *Luci Christian - Mea *Matthew Mercer - Deathshot *Monica Rial - Moonstone *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia, Prof. Ludmilla Johnson *Patrick Seitz - Saberio, Hades *Rachel Robinson - Hera *Richard Epcar - Poseidon *Roger Craig Smith - Commander Troy Redfield *Sam Riegel - Mephisto Pheles *Shelley Calene-Black - Najenda *Steve Blum - Tetra, Fire Wave, Boomerang *Tara Platt - Kido Saori/Athena *Tia Ballard - Raki *Travis Willingham - Phoenix Ikki, Berial, Sauk *Vic Mignogna - Aquarius Hyoga Category:Four World Series Wiki